


Sparkles

by fannishliss



Series: action: Illustrations! [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Illustrations, M/M, sparkly tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky is trying to learn what makes him happy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: action: Illustrations! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880965
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just another Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408757) by [exclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation). 



Bucky was learning how to be happy. Putting sparkly tattoos on his face wasn't something Hydra would ever have let him do, and that was what made him most happy about it! Steve also deserved to be happy, if only he'd stop lying about what he wanted, to Bucky and to himself.

\--An illustration to [Exclamation's "Just Another Steve," chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408757/chapters/63697312).

**Author's Note:**

> A "tattoo" for the forehead of an action figure is SO SMALL.


End file.
